Earth Magic
by puzzlepirateking
Summary: They locked me up because I was powerful, but now they have sent me to the surface, and they've made me even stronger.


So, here it is. If you also follow me on tumblr, then you have heard me talk about this. And yes, the Luna of this story is intentionally powerful, but there are story reason for that as she will explain later. Also, the main pairing will eventually be Octavia/Clarke, but that will be a little bit before it really starts to get implemented.

I own nothing

* * *

I know why I'm here, in this cell. They are afraid of me, afraid of what I might do. I know this cell will not last long for me. I know they are sending us down, and it will only make me stronger. They have every right to fear me and my powers.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

We landed, and there were already 2 dead out of our numbers. Idiots. I watched as the girl, Octavia, was the first one out of the drop ship. I watched her yell to the sky and then the rest of the ship's occupant's rush out. I stood back, and watched them all, while feeling the power slowly rush into my body. Being up in space had stifled my family's connection to magic. The fact that I was doing accidental magic when I was young was what scared the leaders of the arc to put me away. They had hoped that doing so would weaken me, make me into something they could deal with and handle. The thing is, it just gave me time to control and perfect it.

I finally stepped out onto the exit ramp, and took in the surroundings. They were beautiful to say the least. Taking a deep breath in, the air flowed through my body. I looked over and saw Clarke jump down. I knew I should stand by her side. She was going to be important. I followed her as she headed off into the woods.

Clarke came to a stop at the edge before a drop off and looked out towards the mountain range visible above the foliage. I slinked behind a tree, and watched as Finn walked up. Clarke knew we landed in the wrong location, and now Finn did as well.

The pair of them wandered back towards the drop ship, and I wandered off the get a feel of the lands magic. I knew that I would need to make the beginnings of my presence known soon, but it would be a long while before more than a few people knew my true strength.

Arriving back at the drop ship, I watched as Murphy started to taunt Wells. With a quick step I arrived inside the circle as Murphy knocked Wells to the ground. "No, but that was," I heard Murphy say as Wells pushed himself off the ground.

Murphy prepared himself for a fight, but he didn't notice me behind him. I grabbed Murphy by the back of the neck and threw him into the metal siding of the drop ship. There was a stunned silence for a good couple of seconds as everyone had to catch up with what had happened.

"You little bitch," Murphy said, getting up off the ground and lunging at me. I grabbed him leading arm and pulled it taunt, forcing his elbow to lock. I wrapped my other arm around his just behind his elbow. Pausing for a half second, I pushed on his arm in two separate directions, causing it to snap.

I let Murphy go as two of his friends positioned themselves to help out. Finn dropped in between me and the two boys. "You know, I don't need your help to take them," I say in a very dreamlike voice.

"Yes, but this is wasting time from going and getting the food we need from Mount Weather," Finn said.

The group dispersed as people started to notice that nothing else would happen. There was a minute or so before Finn walked up to Clarke, who was tending to the now injured Wells and asked when they were leaving.

"Right now," Clarke said, getting up off the ground. Turning to Wells she said, "We'll be back tomorrow with food."

"How are the two of you going to carry enough food for 100?" Wells asked from his place on the ground.

Finn turned and grabbed the two boys right behind him and said, "Four of us, can we go now?"

"Sounds like a party, make it five," Octavia said as she walked towards the group.

"Make it six," I said, making my presence noticed. Bellamy finally caught up to the group as I started off on the trek towards the mountain. After a half a minute of nobody following me, I turned back and yelled, "You guys coming or what?"

The group of the caught up to me and passed as we headed out into the forest. I caught Octavia's little comment about Finn and gave a slight giggle. If only they knew what their fates actually were.

/\/\/\/\/\/

As we walk I found that I was the only one to actually keep up with Clarke as the rest of them took time to take in the surroundings. "Hey, guys, would you try to keep up?" Clarke yells back at the rest of the group.

"How do you guys block all of this out?" Finn asks.

"I spend my time speaking to the magic of this world. It's been untapped for nearly a century, so it has a lot to say," I respond, drawing strange looks from the entire group.

After taking a coupe seconds to get over the shock of what I said, Clarke gives her response, "It's simple, I wonder, why haven't we seen any animals? Maybe it's because there are none. Maybe we've already been exposed to enough radiation to kill us. Sure is pretty though. Come on."

We started walking again and I caught part of a snide comment from Octavia. As we walked, I fell a couple steps behind of Clark and caught the second section of our group talking about what they got brought in for. "What about you, Miss?" Finn asked me, finally noticing the fact that I hadn't given out my name.

"Luna, I was named after an ancestor of mine and I got brought in for being powerful," I said. I could tell that it wasn't the type of response Finn was looking for, but I rushed to catch up to Clarke as Finn turned to ask Octavia about what they caught her on.

Clarke and I stopped as we saw a dear grazing in the woods. Clarke gave a silent signal for the rest of the group to catch up. It was beautiful, but my magic was telling me that something was off about it. I blocked out the rest of the world as I tried to figure it out.

It took the deer turning its head for me to see the issue. The deer's face looked more like two of them spliced together than what I read about them looking like. The deer scurried off leaving us shocked in it's wake.

* * *

So, there's the first chapter. Tell me what you think.


End file.
